


conspire to ignite [Podfic]

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, thirst follow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "conspire to ignite" by mriaow read aloud.Originial summary: "Jamie doesn't follow too many people on instagram, mostly the team and a bunch of guys from juniors as well as a few clothing brands and travel photography accounts. He figures one more can't hurt, and clicks follow. Of all the ways to ogle guys, following a hot one on instagram seems like it's among the safest - he's not so paranoid anymore that he would be against downloading porn out of fear so much as habit, and he's pretty well trained to keep his eyes to himself, but sometimes it's nice to just look."





	conspire to ignite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melomedio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomedio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [conspire to ignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201772) by [mriaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow). 



> Gifted for the Hockey Fanworks exchange.
> 
> Hi melomedio! I recorded that one before "It's a Rich Man's World" but ended up liking "It's a Rich Man's World" more... but then figured, if I have two podfics recorded, might as well gift both of them! I hope you enjoy it :)

### Download

  * On MediaFire **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g0ohpcnkerbax26/conspire_sophie.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:37:32
  * **File type:** MP3 (29 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_conspire to ignite_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201772)
  * **Author:** mriaow
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Madness_ by Muse 



  



End file.
